A Bittersweet Victory (Oneshot)
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Brightstar, now leader of Thunderclan, is forced to go into battle with Shadowclan after her daughter, Creampaw, kills a Shadowclan apprentice. In the battle, something happens. Read on to find out more! (Entry for a writing contest on Bryniel. Rated T for violence.)


**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-Rock for a clan meeting!" Brightstar called out, and cats started to flood over to the High-Rock. "As most of you already know, thanks to a certain apprentice..." Brightstar glanced at her daughter, Creampaw, who was trying to hide at the back of the crowd. "...Shadowclan has gone to war with us!" Murmurs erupted from the crowd, and a few cats started shooting glares at Creampaw. "We must prepare for battle, Warriors ages 12 moons and up will be coming with us today, because we do not want to risk the lives of any of our apprentices, sense sadly, there are only three." Brightstar went on to say. "Clan dismissed!" She hopped off the High-Rock, and padded into her den, sighing. "Starclan hear my prayer... Protect us through this battle." She murmured, sighing. "Mother..?" A voice came from the entrance to the den. Brightstar looked up to see her daughter, Creampaw. She narrowed her eyes, and padded up to her daughter. "...Creampaw, I can't believe what you did. You purposely murdered a Shadowclan apprentice! Why?" Brightstar stared at her daughter. "I didn't do it on purpose mother! Please, believe me!" Creampaw started to tear up. "...I'm sorry, but after all I've heard, I find it hard to trust you." Brightstar walked out, leaving her daughter behind. "IT IS TIME FOR BATTLE! MAY STARCLAN BE WITH US!" She yowled, and yowls of agreement followed. She bounded out of camp, and her warriors followed. At the border with Shadowclan, Brightstar called for her Warriors to stay back until she gave them a signal. She met the current Shadowclan leader, Darkstar, at the border. "Darkstar, before we go through with this, listen to reasoning. My daughter was foolish, and I promise she will be severely punished, but this is no reason to go war with the whole clan!" Brightstar said, hoping that Darkstar would listen. "YOU ARE THE LEADER, AND YOU ARE CREAMPAW'S MOTHER! YOU SHOULD KNOW TO KEEP YOUR APPRENTICES UNDER CONTROL!" Darkstar yowled, loudly. "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" Before Brightstar could do anything else, the Shadowclan leader was on top of her. She yowled and screeched, as she rolled around, biting and clawing at the Shadowclan leader. Suddenly, she gasped- he was going for her neck- she only had one life left, and there was no way for her to dodge the attack. "MOTHER!" A loud yowl echoed from nearby, and Creampaw took the attack for her mother, leaving her mother enough space to squeeze out from under the Shadowclan leader. She ran over to her daughter, tears in her eyes. "M.. Mother... I... I did k.. kill t.. that apprentice... B.. But it w.. was a... acc.. accident." Creampaw stuttered. "Shhh, It's okay..." Brightstar gently licked her daughter. Slowly, Creampaw's breathing slowed and then stopped. She was dead. Brightstar turned back around to the Shadowclan Leader in fury. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Brightstar slammed into the Shadowclan Leader, knocking him backwards and into a tree. He got back to his paws, and lunged at Brightstar again. This time, the Thunderclan leader dodged the attack, and then lunged back at Darkstar, and pounced him, teeth digging in to his neck, and claws digging into his shoulders. He let out a yowl, and shook Brightstar off. Brightstar quickly regained her footing, and saw Darkstar coming at her. She decided to try a new move, one she had never tried before. She only hoped it would work. As Darkstar lunged at her, she lunged back, and hopped onto his back again, claws digging into his lower back and tail. She flipped around, and let her teeth dig back into Darkstar's neck. She didn't let go until the leader collapsed to the ground. She got up, and watched as his breathing faltered, and stopped. Darkstar had been on his last life as well, now Nightwhisper, his deputy, would take over, and hopefully wouldn't be as hardhearted as Darkstar had been. She then glanced back at Creampaw, who laid limp on the ground She had won the battle, but it was a bittersweet victory. Her daughter, her only kit, was dead. She sighed, and a tear went down her face. _How am I ever going to tell my mate?_  
**


End file.
